skyrimwikyfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Guildas
Em skyrim existem vàrias guildas diferentes e cada uma com uma recompensa" que você ganha após completar algumas das quests ou terminalas totalmente como por exemplo: a guilda dos assasinos ou a dark brotherhood te dá uma armadura logo que vc entra na guilda, e mais pro final das quests da guilda eles te dão um cavalo chamado shadowmere, muito forte ele tá sempre me ajudando e ás vezes é uma ótima distraçao para dragões (ele tem um hp muito alto), além disso, ele ótimo para treinar sua mágia porque ele não te ataca, além disso em uma certa quest você recebe 20.000 de gold. thumb|left|218px|shadowmere Os companions ao realizar 2 ou 4 quests a partir do momento em que um deles te "avisa" que eles são lobisomens, eles te levam a uma sala secreta para te transformarem em lobisomem ( atenção assim que você realizar o ritual você apareçera em whiterun e dois guardas irão te atacar), depois disso voê irá realizar uma quest de duas partes e quando voltar a sede irão te avisar que o líder morreu, a partir daí vocês vão recriar um machamado mítico que depois de 2 quests será seu. thumb|o machado lendário dos companions thumb|left|lobisomem A thieves guild é a guilda perfeita até uma certa hora para quem não gosta de fazer lockpicking porque tem nível baixo nesse skill, ao completar algumas das quests dessa guilda eles te dão um iten bem útil chamado " the skeleton key " que é um lockpick que nunca quebra, muito útil pois você não precisa se preucupar com as fechadura quebrando ele (atenção ela é um daedric artifact), Ela é um tipo de chave mestra de todo skyrim, mas, você tem que devolv}ê-la, você tambémv ganha a nithingale armor com muitos encantamentos bons, e na ultima quest você recebe poderes de nithingale como fuicar invisivel, mestre do lock picking e outro que não lembro o que faz . thumb|left|a chave mestra de skyrim Colegge of whinterhold Eles são a guida com menos quests do jogo porém durante elas você primeiramente encontra um artefato chamado eye of magnus que é um artefato de grande poder mágico que o professor Arcano deseja, o olho de magnus é um objeto que capacitaria a quem absorvesse seu poder se tornar o mago supremo de todo tamriel thumb|left|350px|theeye of magnus Assim que o colégio descobre que para ativar o eye of magnus eles vão precisar do cetro dele que incrivelmente forte, você ira encontra-lo no labirinthian que se localiza embaixo do skyborn altar, lá além do cetro você também vai encontrar uma da máscaras da morte, essa especificamente faz com que seu mana se regenere 100% melhor e o cetro basicamente vai te fazer ser muito forte. thumb|staf of magnus Além desses dois itens no final você também ganha o arch mage robes que també faz sua mágica regenerar 100% melhor além de fazer com que tos os tipos de spells custem menos 17%, basicamente a roupa perfeita para magos. thumb|arch mage robes